Memorial: An SYOC
by Maveriqua
Summary: Two years after the Second Rebellion, the Capitol hungers for entertainment. The districts need unity. And so the Hunger Games are replaced with something else: the Memorial Games. Now it is the 74th nonlethal reincarnation of ancient tradition, where the best of the best of each district and the Capitol are picked to compete in a series of competitions. Post-Mockingjay, SYOC OPEN!
1. Chapter 1: Pre-Games

**Ok, a few things.**

 **1\. It will be a while before I work on this, I am doing another SYOC and I want to pretty much finish up that before working on something new**

 **2\. With that said, feel free to send in characters, I'll need 42 of them**

 **3\. This takes place after the Mockingjay/Second Rebellion**

 **4\. Spoilers for the whole series**

 **5\. I don't own anything you recognize**

* * *

Today is the day they send the applications out. Anyone who is anyone will try to apply, to get into the Memorial Games.

Mom told me that when she was younger, they were called the Hunger Games, and kids had to kill each other. Back when the Capitol was mean. Back before Mom became the Mockingjay.

My name is Rye Mellark. I am the son of two Hunger Games winners. Kids would stare at me in school. No one ever bullied me, so that's a plus. But I was a bit uncomfortable with all the attention.

Now the Hunger Games are gone. Now we have the Memorial Games. Supposedly, they're to honor all the kids who died. Really, it's to unify Panem and provide entertainment.

Kids don't die anymore. They compete for medals: gold, silver, bronze. I never really thought about entering. My older sister, Willow, did.

The Mockingjay's daughter, doing archery. She was barely beat out by a boy from Ten and got silver.

Everyone was shocked. Willow didn't really care (second place in the best is still the best, she said).

Mom and I were happy to have her home. Mom always had nightmares, from her childhood. My dad says she did some things she's not proud of. When Willow left, I think Mom thought she would die. But she didn't, and now she's a trainer in One, where I'm headed now.

We can travel between districts pretty easily. Mom said almost no one visited other districts when she was young. She also said people from One mined gems. They still do, but now it's more of an artsy place. Most dancers and fashion designers either come from here or Eight.

Lots of districts have changed. There's less poverty now, so they say. District Twelve still mines coal, but now they also have medicine and a bit of admission power, though their power in the Capitol has faded a bit since Mom died.

Willow has invited me to see the athletes from One off. I'll travel to Two, Three, and Four, then back to Five to help with the coal plants. I don't mind working with coal, honestly.

The train slides to a stop and I disembark.

* * *

 **In case you couldn't tell, Rye is Katniss' son, mentioned in the last chapter of Mockingjay**

 **The form is on my profile. I prefer PM subs if you can, but leaving one by review is fine too.**

 **If all goes well, this should be updated in about a month. Please be patient, I'll get back to this.**

 **Ta!**


	2. Chapter 2: Organization and Planning

**Ok, so I was asked for a clarification of what the Memorial Games are. So, this chapter hopefully clears up any confusion and gives a better idea of the background and what happened after the rebellion.**

 **I own nothing you recognize**

* * *

 **Claudia Trinket, grand niece of Effie Trinket, Memorial Planning Committee Member #9:**

My great aunt remembers the last war. She doesn't talk about it much. She doesn't wear wigs or much makeup like she used to. I look at her old photos and laugh sometimes. Everyone looked so ridiculous back then. Fashions have toned down a lot since back then. Mom says it's because of the districts' influence. My aunt says it's because the Capitol doesn't have as much money as it used to.

Well, I'm just glad nobody looks that ridiculous anymore. My mom has a friend who used to have her skin dyed blue. Not her hair. Her whole freaking body was cotton-candy blue. Even my grandma had some pearls in her breasts. She took them out during the war. She said it was because it was a bad idea to look too rich during the war. I guess that makes sense, in a way.

My Aunt Effie mostly sits in her chair and sadly rewatches this old thing called The Hunger Games. Basically, they brought kids from all the districts to kill each other. For real. No special effects, no stunt doubles.

I don't like watching them. It's gross and cruel. I can't believe anyone could watch this. I can't believe there were seventy-five of these. Yeah, seventy five. Seven five. No wonder there was a rebellion.

My friend Rosa says they were used to it, and that's why they watched. I guess that's true, but I'm glad they're not around anymore.

Now we have the Memorial Games, held in honor of the fallen tributes. No bloodshed, just a few separate competitions, based off this old thing before Panem called the Olympics. Each contest represents a district. District Four is represented by swimming, District Six is represented by fencing, and so on. Twelve, of course, has archery.

Aunt Effie remembers the Mockingjay. She's lived so long because the surgeries she had included some kid of de-aging thing, so even though she's over one hundred, she looks about seventy. Unfortunately, the surgery was forgotten during the war, so no immortality for Rosa and I.

Which is sad, because I quite like my life. I get to work with the officials of the Memorial Games to organize the schedule. What we have so far is:

* * *

 **Day 1:**

Opening Ceremonies: Capitol

Treaty of Treason/Memorial of the Fallen: All Panem

Parade of Districts: All Panem

 **Day 2:**

Fencing: District 3

Track-and-Field: District 11

 **Day 3:**

Swimming: District 4

Mixed Martial Arts: District 2

 **Day 4:**

Cross Country Horse Riding: District 10

Trivia Bowl: District 5

 **Day 5:**

Archery: District 12

Car Racing: District 6

 **Day 6:**

Dancing: District 1

Obstacle Course: District 7

 **Day 7:**

Escape Room: District 13

Fashion Show: District 8

 **Day 8:**

Closing Ceremonies: All Panem

President's Party: Athletes and VIPs ONLY!

* * *

Of course, all this could be moved around, minus the ceremonies, but it probably won't, barring some unforeseen mishap.

Unlike the Hunger Games, we used the same area every year for these games and just redecorate it to suit the theme every year. This time it's "District to District". It's basically all about how the districts support and help each other. It's supposed to promote real unity. Even though you can travel between the districts as long as you pay for a ticket, some people have misconceptions about life in other districts. Like, some people think District Two is all brutes, or that everyone in District Twelve can hunt.

I mean, laws about hunting have been loosened quite a bit, but I'm sure not everyone hunts there. How could they have time to hunt and mine coal as well is my question.

I'm at home now, with Aunt Effie, who's watching the Hunger Games again. I'm checking with the choreographer to make sure the performers are ready for the opening ceremonies. "You know, back when I was your age, we had real sport. Real entertainment, not this staged crap."

I sigh and turn to Effie. "Real corruption, real exploitation, real kids killing real kids who had real families back home." Old people can be so difficult.

Aunt Effie shakes her head. I never learned what happened to her during the rebellion, but she's always nostalgic and seems to block out the bad parts, like the censorship and oppression. Will I be the same when I'm older?

Well, no time to think about that now. Apparently one of the stages is broken. I'm going to need to go down and see what's wrong.

* * *

 **So, this hopefully clarifies some things. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask in a review or PM me, but this should take car of some of the basic background.**

 **So, I'll see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mockingjays

**Okay, this is the last prologue chapter, I promise!**

 **I was going to wait for a bit longer, but then I realized I need a lot of characters, so it's probably better to open this sooner rather then later.**

 **So, this SYOC is officially open!**

* * *

 **Garnier Dextra, Choreographer for the Opening Ceremonies**

"Talk to me Dextra, what am I going to see?" asked Ms. Trinket as we walked to the stage area.

I shook my head. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I dismissed the actors for a five minute break, and then two of them come back shaking like leaves. They said it was urgent, so I sent security down and contacted you."

We stopped short at the sets. There was a stage for every district, and the one for District 12 was decimated. The stage was supposed to be a series of mining tunnels, but now it looked more like some five-year-old's fallen block tower. Spray painted on it was an arrow.

"Shit!" hissed my boss. She stormed up to the security Peacekeepers standing around the set. "Who's in charge here?" she demanded.

One of the Peacekeepers saluted her. He was tall and skinny, with bugged out eyes. "Captain Crow, Miss Trinket."

"Okay, Crow, tell me what happened? How the hell did the Coin Corps get through?"

The Mockingjays. The Coin Corps. The old Thirteeners. They were all the same people: an extremist group that popped up about twenty-odd years after the Mockingjay Rebellion. Their goal is simple: punish the Capitol, and the Career Districts as well. Make everything like it was in the literal underground District 13, with people's lives regimented and colorless.

I heard they stole President Coin's body. I heard they worship her like some kind of deity.

I heard they're harmless. I heard they would take over Panem.

They freak people out. That's all I know.

"I don't know miss. We usually stand guard at all the doors, but we figure if they pull something, they'll do it during the games, so everyone can see."

Miss Trinket rubbed her temples. "Get more Peacekeepers. Get more guns, and give them to the ones you trust most. Just tighten up security." She turned to me. "Dextra, make sure this gets cleaned up. I don't want any of this to get out. The last thing we need right now is a panic."

"Yes Miss Trinket," I said. I straightened my intercom microphone. "Okay, set crew, get up here and repair this set. Actors, I want you standing by to practice ASAP after the set is finished."

My boss turned back to me, her silver shells swinging from her ears. "I mean it, Dextra. Nothing else better go wrong."

"Don't worry. It won't."

""Don't make promises you can't keep, Dextra. Just don't mess up. It'd be a shame to replace you. I hope you don't give me a reason."

She walked off, her high heels clicking on the pavement. I shivered. I hoped I wouldn't give her a reason either.

* * *

 **I didn't like Coin. She was mean.**

 **So yeah! The form is on my profile, you can submit up to three characters!**

 **School starts late for me (next week) but after that updates are gonna slow down (probably one a week at best until everything calms down)**

 **So, I'll see you when I have a section full of tributes!**

 **Ta!**


	4. Chapter 4: Eloisa, Joey, and Jake

**I was planning on waiting until all the spots for one district were filled before starting, but the kids I've gotten so far are all spread out. So I'm gonna take a page from tracelynn's book and just write the tributes as they are sent in. Hope fully this doesn't confuse anyone.**

 **I own none of these characters**

* * *

 **Eloisa Linton, Capitol:**

The beeping of the alarm startled me awake. I shot up in bed. Ugh, why did I set my alarm so early? I groaned and looked at the digital calendar on my dresser. The date was highlighted in red. Why?

Then I realized. The Memorial started today. I threw off the covers and ran to my closet. I picked out a bright teal, purple, and pink dress with gold sandals and jewelry. I ran to the mirror and did my makeup. I had to look absolutely perfect today.

I put my brightly dyed hair up in pigtails and made sure the gold tatoos on my face hadn't faded. They wouldn't fade if they were still using the ink from before the rebellion. But lots of stuff was lost during that time, including that recipe. One more reason to hate the Districts.

As soon as I was dressed, I ran all the way downstairs. My father was waiting for me. He hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. "Today's the day, sweetie. Are you ready?"

Why was he asking? I twirled. "Of course I am! And I'm going to win a gold medal!"

"That's right honey. You deserve it!"

I sure as hell did.

 **Joey Roth, District One:**

I drummed my fingers nervously on my seat as I sat in the auditorium. The officials all filed on stage to applause. Loud applause. I winced and covered my ears. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see my girlfriend, Rose, looking at me worriedly. I smiled in what I hoped was a reassuring manner as the applause died down.

Our mayor, Malachite Jones, walked up in this green tux with a daisy in it. It made him look like a leprechaun. I had to stifle my giggles and decided I would tell my parents later. "Welcome, everyone," he said into the mike. "As you know, today is a very special day. Today, we come together in remembrance of the fallen, and with a conviction that it will never happen again. Today we send our finest to represent our district to all of Panem."

A man came up to the podium. Several people gasped. We'd all seen his pictures, standing with the last Hunger Games Victors from District Twelve.

"Well, you all know how this goes," said Rye Everdeen, "I'll call your name if you're in and you come up onstage. Ready? Okay."

He took out a list. I zoned out until Rose shook my shoulder. "Joey, he just called you!" she hissed.

What? I looked back up at the stage. "Joey Roth, are you out there?"

I jumped up and ran to the stage. "Hi, sorry!" I jumped up the stairs two at a time. A few people looked at me oddly. But I was going to the games!

 **Jake Cresta, District Four:**

I shifted nervously in my seat as the names were read out. I was sitting with the rest of my martial arts class, our sensei up on stage. My dad and siblings were in the back, watching. I started making a plan how I would get home after this. I'd go around the long way, through the town square. It would add ten extra minutes but at least I would be in a crowded area. I was not in the mood for a fight with the local gang today.

No matter how many times I told them, they insisted I wanted the old Capitol back. It was completely idiotic. I don't want to go through what my great-aunt did. I tried to explain, but they usually just called me a liar.

"Jake Cresta!" Well, I guess I don't have to go the long way around today. Maybe if I got a medal, those bullies would finally leave me alone.

* * *

 **Thanks to Berrybush123, Rosemarie Benson, and Jeptwin for these awesome characters!**

 **Questions: 1. What do you think of these characters? 2. Authors, how well did I do portraying them?**

 **This SYOC/T is still open! I have lots of spots to fill, so feel free to submit! See you later!**


End file.
